Et les souvenirs se consument
by Angeluss
Summary: C'est le procès d'un absent. La joie malsaine d'un peuple avide de sang. les larmes d'une amie. Le murmure d'une promesse. C'est aussi une histoire de baisers. Et au centre de tout ce brasier, un homme se consume doucement dans ses souvenirs...
1. Chapter 1

**Papote :** Hoy People ! :D

Ouiiii c'possible ! Moi publier plus de deux fois en un an :P

Bon. Pas trop de joie. c'texte est moyen. Enfin, j'en suis pas très satisfaite. Même pas beaucoup :P mais bon. Quelqu'un qui m'a dit ( Que tu m'aimais encoooore...ahem. Ouais. j'arrête la daube musicale x) ) que c'était bien. J'vous file le numéro, l'adresse si vous voulez la taper parce que c'est nul O=)

Il y a deux fins. J'ai hésité à n'en mettre qu'une. La première était la plus travaillée, la seconde me plaisait plus. J'hésitais et la voix de la sagesse m'a dit de mettre les deux. Donc voilà x) z'en avez deux pour le prix d'une :P que vous êtes contents heiiiiiin ? Mais en fait, voilà, ça sera au vote :P parce que ce n'est pas vraiment alternatif. Dans les deux cas ça finit mal huhu. Juste la manière qui est différente. Donc voilà. Les deux sont à votre bon jugement :) si on me le réclame avec virulence, j'en virerais une selon les avis.

**/!\ **

Sinon **IMPORTANT :** Je rappelle ( comme le fait Netellafim sur son chapitre 7 de A quoi rêvent les Anges ? Go mes auteurs favoris même si elle est déjà célèbre :P ) que nous organisons **un camp d'été **! Nous avons trouvé u**n gîte superbe** ! Vraiment une occaz en or **MAIS il nous faut minimum 20 personnes **! On a besoin de personnes intéressées ! Ça sera vraiment un projet **génial **! Vous pourrez échanger avec des gens ayant la **même passion** que vous !

Ça ne devrait pas être trop cher ( dans les mesures du possible toujours ) et vous pourrez vous promener dans la nature ( le coin a l'air prometteur =D ), parler d'HP avec des gens partageant votre passion, débattre sur des thèmes, participer à des ateliers d'écriture...et évidemment la partie Yaoi ;D ! Comment l'infâme acte de JKRowling qui a mit Harry avec Ginny a brisé votre petit coeur ou pourquoi Ron s'évanouit toujours quand Harry lui dit qu'il est gay =P !

Par contre, c'est vraiment **URGENT** et nous aimerions savoir **les personnes intéressées et surtout que vous avez une certaine garantie de venir.**Contactez moi par **Rewiew ou MP** pour plus d'infos. Nous sommes à votre disposition pour des renseignements mais nous avons vraiment besoin de savoir vite ! **Selon le nombre de personnes, ça ne sera pas le même gîte et ce serait dommage.**

**N'hésitez pas;, plus on est de fous plus on rit**, et ce camp s'annonce colorés de rires et de démonstrations en live de la folie des auteurs de yaoi =D ! Vous pourrez ainsi rencontrer des auteurs/lecteurs et faire un vrai échange =) **! Venez nombreux et prévenez vite ! =D **

Voilà =) nous aimerions vraiment que ça se réalise et louer ce gîte d'enfer ! Il y aura des majeurs ( tous sérieux, si, si =P ) et des mères sont impliquées dans le projet et veillent à ce que tout soit réglé parfaitement et qu'il n'y ait aucun «danger» ( combien de parents associent « gens d'Internet» et « pervers pédophile en manque» ? La vie est dure quand les parents s'inquiètent ^^ ).

J'ai fini =D vous pouvez arrêter de crier Remboursez !

**Les Thank's : **Merci à vous tous de me lire et de m'aider à progresser dans ce monde vaste et enchanteur des mots. Merci à Clara pour me faire poster même quand je pense que c'est pas bon. Merci à tous ces lecteurs silencieux qui viennent, discrètement et juste ça, c'est énorme =)

Et évidemment Merci à la fiche de salaire de ma maman parce que c'est elle qui me paye ma dose de chocolat journalière 8D !

Et si jamais j'avais oublié de répondre à une de vos rewiews sur une autre fic ou ici, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^ je suis parfois distraite.

Bonne lecture

Angie

**Disclaimer** : JKRowling née en CENSURE a écrit dans sa vie une oeuvre majeure qui l'a révélé au monde entier et fait d'elle une auteur quasi biblique : Jean Navetière et les carottes du Père Culh.

Et son personnage principal, un hermaphrodite refoulé( e) découvre que le boucher du coin qui découpe de gros saucissons, a un parterre de carottes. Mais des carottes OGM car plastifiées et molles. Intrigué il demanda au Père Culh, le boucher, de lui montrer comment les cuisiner. Et Père Culh le fit. Et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. C'est donc à JKR qu'on doit la fameuse blague lourde mille fois repassée de Jean Culh. Et ses illustres descendants de la famille Culh qui changea de nom : Harry Machin Chose et Drago truc Bidule.

**Musique :** Bien, alooooors. J'ai écouté La dispute de Yann Tiersen, sublimissime, qui m'a aidée à vivre les émotions que je voulais écrire. Mais également d'autres musiques de Yann Tiersen ( Oui j'assume ma fan-attitude totale ) : La noyée, Le Moulin, Sur le fil, Pas si Simple. Choisissez =) elles sont toutes superbes et tristes ^^

* * *

_Dis moi un de tes rêves, je te dirais la folie des miens. _

* * *

« Malfoy, Drago Lucius.»

Il se lève, son long corps décharné gardant sa nonchalance naturelle qui faisait tant soupirer les femmes. Malgré leur saleté, ses cheveux blonds paraissent doux et son visage creusé est un mur d'indifférence absente.

Déchéance et élégance.

Il est beau dans sa douleur..

Les juges parlent. Ils sont tous là, à se concerter. A se demander quelle sentence sera la pire. La plus délicieuse à annoncer. Ils espèrent un frisson dans le dos de l'accusé, une lueur de panique dans ses prunelles ternes, un sursaut, un signe de vie.

Mais une femme dans l'assemblée sait qu'ils n'auront rien de tout ça. Et elle enrage, impuissante, désespérée. Parce qu'elle a faillit à sa promesse. Il suffirait qu'elle se lève et parle. Mais la main ferme et menaçante sur son épaule la maintient assise et les mots chuchotés sur un ton froid sont un baillon sur ses lèvres. _« Tu ne parleras pas. Tu ne l'aideras pas. Ou sinon...ta jolie petite fille risque de rejoindre son parrain plus vite que prévu »_

Alors elle regarde.

Ce n'est qu'une simple spectatrice dans cette immense comédie.

« Suite à une demande, l'accusé va être interrogé une dernière fois par un de nos juges. »

Tiens. Une improvisation ?

Mais rien ne changera le final, le script est suivi à la lettre.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je suis Martin Mols. Je souhaite vous poser quelques questions. »

L'homme est brun, ses yeux marrons placides et sa voix ferme. Petit, aucun charisme. Pourtant la femme frissonne. Cet homme là est animé par un feu qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

La vengeance.

Surement un membre d'une famille décimée par les Mangemorts lors du temps de la Guerre.

Mais Malfoy a été innocenté. Martin Mols doit être de ceux qui ont crié à l'outrage.

Malfoy ne lève même pas les yeux vers lui. Est-il seulement conscience de là où il se trouve ? De ce qui se passe ?

« Reconnaissez-vous avoir fait partie du cercle des partisans de Voldemort ? »

Un avocat aurait crié que l'accusé a été innocenté lors d'un autre procès, que la question est déplacée.

Mais Malfoy n'a pas d'avocat.

L'assemblée attend la réponse. Mais elle ne vient pas, l'accusé ne l'a pas entendu.

Il n''est pas là, il est loin en arrière. Dans son monde fait d'un voile de souvenirs.

_« Est-ce que tu y crois ?_

_- A quoi ?_

_- A l'espoir. _

_- L'espoir ? Lequel ?_

_- Celui qui nous anime tous. L'espoir de survivre demain, l'espoir de vaincre, l'espoir de ne pas voir ceux qu'on aime mourir, l'espoir d'espérer assez fort. L'espoir d'y croire. Et l'espoir de voir la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde encore en vie demain soir..._

_- Harry. _

_- Mh ?_

_- Je ne mourrais pas. _

_Sourire._

_- J'ai cet espoir là. Et celui que tu m'embrasses aussi, pour chasser ces pensées tristes. _

_- Alors un espoir de réalisé au moins. Parce qu'ils se réalisent souvent. Parce que demain tu vas gagner Harry. Parce que moi, j'y crois. Que nous y croyons tous. »_

« Monsieur Malfoy ? Répondez à la question je vous prie »

Il semble entendre. Réaliser. Mais ce n'est pas la réponse qui sort de ses lèvres séchées. Non. Il est encore dans son monde, il parle seul. Dans une salle bondée, il est seul avec ses songes.

« J'y ai cru...»

Un murmure absent, mélancolique, empreint d'une douleur sourde, d'une rage étouffée.

Exclamations dans l'assistance. L'accusé reconnaît-il avoir cru à l'idéologie Mangemorte ? Les cris fusent, les gens se lèvent. Le juge abat son marteau pour réclamer le silence. Peu à peu, l'hystérie se calme.

Mais elle, elle sait qu'il parlait d'autre chose. Elle est restée assise, les larmes aux yeux. Parce qu'elle sait que son ami y a cru aussi.

Jusqu'au bout.

« Monsieur Malfoy, reconnaissez-vous avoir entretenu une relation avec Harry Potter durant deux ans ? »

Elle ferme les yeux. Se souvient du scandale quand Harry était entré en hurlant « Il est innocent ! »

Les gros titres, les lettres agressives, les injures dans la rue, personne ne voulait y croire. Non. Impossible.

Mais pourtant...

_« On peut supposer que c'est un record. Sept mois sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive._

_Il rit, de ce rire qui se veut amusé, qui veut détendre l'atmosphère. Mais Drago ne rit pas. Il reste figé._

_- Drago ? Ecoute...je sais que tu ne voulais pas en parler mais je n'allais pas les laisser t'enfermer ! _

_- Tu ne comprends pas...Non...je te suis reconnaissant d'être venu...de m'avoir défendu..je n'aurais pas pu supporter d'être arraché à toi. Mais maintenant...on va m'accuser de t'avoir ensorceler, on va me cracher dessus, les beuglantes vont être des constantes de nos matinées... J'ai du vivre en étant insulté, méprisé parce que le monde entier pensait que j'étais un Mangemort. Maintenant mon cas est pire. J'ai volé le Héros._

_Une respiration qui s'arrête. Et la colère d'un homme contre ce monde qu'il a délivré et qui refuse de lui laisser choisir sa vie, son bonheur._

_- Non. Non, tu entends ? Personne ne fera ça. Il n'en sera rien. Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et dès demain je ferais une déclaration. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'en prie...tout va aller...tu n'es pas seul..._

_- Harry...je ne veux pas d'une vie où les mères retiennent leurs enfants pour les tenir éloignés de mon passage. Je veux être libre et être regardé comme un homme sans tâche. Sans marque. Mais ça n'arrivera pas...ils me haïssent. Il n'y a que toi qui m'aime..._

_- N'est-ce pas le plus important ? Mon amour ? Qu'importe le reste du monde ! _

_Le ton enflammé, les mains qui viennent enserrer ses bras..Il a peur de perdre le blond._

_- Si...si...tu as raison..Désolé...»_

C'était le plus important...pourtant il n'y était pas arrivé...à occulter cette haine de son peuple contre lui. Mais il n'en avait rien dit au brun. Non...il ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète...qu'il soit triste...il avait joué la comédie..il avait..

« J'ai menti...»

Halètement collectif. Menti ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il avait joué avec les sentiments du Héros ?

La colère gronde, monte, celle d'un peuple qui veut protéger son héros alors que son héros l'a haï pour ne pas le laisser vivre sa vie.

Mais de tout cela, de cette rage dont il avait peur, de cette haine qui le tenait éveillé tard la nuit, il ne s'en apercevait point.

Il était si loin...dans ses souvenirs...

Et la femme pleure. Elle a mal pour le blond. Pour le brun. Et elle déteste de toute son âme, de cette rage meurtrière, elle s'insurge au fond d'elle contre cette nation hypocrite.

« Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez-vous éclaircir votre réponse ? »

Martin Mols jubile. Il va l'avoir. Il va le coincer. Et aveuglé par son désir de vengeance, il ne remarque pas que les yeux gris ne sont qu'un voile opaque. Qu'ils ne le voient pas. Qu'il n'existe pas. Martin Mols appartient au présent. Et Drago Malfoy au passé. Comme deux entités distinctes, ils ne se croisent pas. Ils ne vivent pas dans le même temps. Le temps de la haine et le temps des souvenirs...

_« Les Moldus sont des gens comme toi et moi ! Ils ont le droit de vivre ! _

_- Ce sont des barbares violents et intolérants !_

_- Les sorciers aussi ! Ils sont intolérants face à l'homosexualité et aux moldus ! Face aux Cracmols, face aux autres espèces ! Ne parle pas d'intolérance quand on sait que les sorciers ont chassé les hybrides comme des déchets !_

_- Tu ne comprends pas Potter ! Ces gens là sont dangereux ! Tu devrais le savoir non avec tes fichus moldus ! »_

_Un corps qui se tend, deux poins qui se crispent. Un coup au coeur. Et un blond qui a envie de se foutre une baffe pour avoir dit ça._

_« Harry...pardonne moi...je...merde ! Je voulais pas le dire comme ça !_

_- Mais tu le pense...malgré tout...malgré que Voldemort soit mort...tu crois toujours à ses idéologies..._

_- Ce ne sont pas celles de Voldemort mais celles des Sang-Purs !_

_- Qu'importe. Je ne veux plus en discuter. Je...je ne supporte pas de savoir que tu peux être aussi..._

_- Aussi quoi ? Intolérant ? Froid ? Méprisant ? Hautain ? Mais je l'ai toujours été ! Je n'ai pas changé tout ça parce que j'ai commencé à te baiser ! »_

_Les prunelles vertes qui s'écarquillent. Et la douleur poignante qui les baigne. L'air choqué sur le visage pâle du blond. Il l'a vraiment dit...?_

_« Me baiser...? C'est ça...c'est ça que je représente pour toi Drago ? Une baise ? »_

_Son rire désabusé. Sa douleur qui fait écho à la sienne de l'avoir blessé._

_« Harry..._

_- J'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui, ça ira. Ecoute..., il se passe une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, las. On en reparlera ce soir d'accord ? Pas maintenant...je suis fatigué.»_

_Et il sort. Drago entend le bruit du transplanage. Et ce silence. Ce silence qui l'étouffe car il lui hurle les mots qu'il a dit. Il veut courir après Harry...lui dire qu'il l'aime...que ce n'est pas qu'une simple baise...mais il n'y arrive pas. Alors il monte l'escalier pour aller dormir. Tenter d'oublier. _

_Sans savoir que jamais plus il ne pourra dire ça au brun._

Elle ferme les yeux. Elle sait ce qui s'est passé. Elle sait que le blond n'y est pour rien. Que ce n'était qu'un banal accident. Pourtant, ils sont tous là à s'acharner contre Drago. Sans respecter sa douleur. Pensent-ils seulement que le blond peut souffrir ? Ne voient-ils pas qu'il n'est plus là ? Qu'il n'est qu'une ombre ? Que ses yeux se sont vidés au moment où il a su ? Ne comprennent-ils pas qu'il l'aime...

Et la voix du blond, murmure fragile, confidence absente...

« Je suis désolé...»

Et la foule qui hurle victoire, qui prend ça pour un aveu. Le sourire jubilatoire de Martin Mols. L'air satisfait des jurés. La joie malsaine des civils.

Enfin ils ont un coupable. Un coupable sans crime.

Qu'importe. Ils leur faut une tête à abattre, une vie à prendre. Pour ''rendre justice''.

Et qu'importe si ce coupable est innocent, qu'importe s'il est celui qui souffre le plus, qu'importe que l'on enferme un veuf amoureux.

Ils ont un coupable.

Ils peuvent se vanter d'avoir vengé le Héros.

Il n'entend rien. Ni les cris de joie, ni les exclamations outrées du peu de personnes qui le défendaient. Il ne voit pas le regard désespéré de Severus Rogue ni les larmes d'Hermione Granger. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'on lui lance des objets dessus, pas plus qu'il ne sent les menottes s'attacher autour de ses fins poignets.

Il est en train de se noyer. Dans ses souvenirs, dans cette spirale déchirante, dans ces yeux verts qui le regardent, si déçus...Il voudrait tellement lui dire qu'il l'aime...Le retenir...lui courir après...pourquoi ne l'a pas -t-il fait ?...Si seulement...si seulement...

« Le tribunal condamne l'accusé au baiser du Détraqueur et à Azkaban à perpétuité. La séance est levée.»

_Toc- Toc- Toc._

_Les bruits qui le réveillent. _

Les mains violentes qui l'attrapent par les bras pour le sortir de la salle, par la porte de devant. Pour que le peuple voit son visage.

_Il se lève, hagard. Harry est rentré ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas ses clés ?_

La lumière qui l'aveuglerait si seulement il en avait conscience. La foule rassemblée aux pieds des escaliers, qui attend, trépignant.

_Il descend l'escalier, dans un brouillard, tout se passe au ralenti. Pourquoi a-t-il cette impression que le temps se disloque ? Pourquoi son coeur se serre-t-il sous un pressentiment funeste ? _

Les cris. Les flashs des journalistes. Les mères qui l'insultent. Les enfants qui jettent des pierres. Ça ressemble à ça un peuple en deuil ?

_Sa main qui abaisse la poignée...La stupeur quand il voit un Auror en face de lui..._

Les mots Assassin et Meurtrier scandés par la foule en colère. Et cet accent de pure félicité dans leurs voix...celle de pouvoir accuser, de pouvoir haïr. Que le mal ait un masque. Celui de deux prunelles éteintes.

_« Monsieur Malfoy ? Désolé de devoir vous l'annoncer aussi abruptement mais...votre conjoint a eu un accident.»_

_La peur qui s'insinue en lui, la panique qui l'étouffe. Tout s'accélère, se floute. Et les derniers mots..._

Maintenu par deux Aurors, il traverse la place sans se soucier de cette colère collective dont il est la cible. Les deux hommes ne font rien pour empêcher les gens de lui jeter des projectiles. Pas de protection, ni de limite de sécurité. Il n'y en a pas pour les coupables.

_« Il n'y a pas survécu, je suis navré.»_

_Et le noir. Le monde qui s'éteint. Son coeur qui s'arrête de battre. Son corps qui se glace. Et il refuse d'y croire. C'est impossible...non...non, non, non..._

Soudain une grosse pierre le frappe à la tête. Il ne bronche pas, la douleur n'arrivant pas à se frayer un chemin dans la langueur muette de son corps. Mais le sang coule, doucement, presque avec tendresse, traçant un sillon carmin sur son visage fantomatique. Comme un peu de vie qui narguerait cette foule.

_Il n'entend pas l'Auror lui dire que Harry est allé se promener dans le Londres Moldu et qu'il a été renversé par une voiture conduite par un chauffard, que le temps que l'ambulance arrive, il était déjà parti. Que la magie n'y pouvait rien. Qu'il était désolé...désolé de quoi ? De lui dire ? D'annoncer, comme ça, abruptement, la mort de cet homme que le blond aime ? Qu'importe, après tout. Il n'entend rien. Rien..._

Le cri de joie de la femme qui a lancé la pierre, repris par la foule qui exulte. Les Aurors qui se contentent de lui lancer un sort bénin. Histoire de pas faire trop de tâches.

_...A part son coeur, qui bat, sourdement. Le silence est cotonneux, il n'entend que ce faible murmure. Harry...Harry...le monde s'efface...seule l'image du brun reste...son sourire...ses yeux qui brillent...son dernier regard...Si déçu...Il lui a fait tellement de mal...et il ne peut pas lui dire désolé..._

Du haut des escaliers, immobiles, elle regarde, effarée, ce peuple lyncher celui qui a rendu heureux leur Héros. Eux qui se targuent de le venger, savent-ils que le brun les détestait ? Que seul le blond lui donnait envie de vivre..?  
Elle veut s'élancer, hurler, se révolter. Mais une fois de plus, la main ferme sur son épaule la retient. Elle ne peut pas. Aller l'aider c'est renoncer à ceux qu'elle aime. Trahir Ron qui la retient. Trahir Molly et Arthur qui sont là, debouts à ses côtés. Trahir les Weasley.

Mais rester là...c'est trahir Harry. Les vivants contre un mort...

_L'Auror qui lui demande de le suivre. Il ne proteste pas, il suit, mécaniquement. Comme s'il n'évoluait plus dans la réalité. Il ne dit rien quand on l'amène à la morgue. Il ne dit rien en voyant le corps, pâle et inerte, de son amant. Il pleure juste quand il passe une main sur le visage tuméfié. Les émeraudes ne s'ouvreront plus..._

Est-elle lâche à ce point ? Laisser tomber son meilleur ami ? Ne lui doit-elle pas un dernier service ? Elle apprécie Drago, elle sait que cette mascarade judiciaire n'est qu'un simulacre. Mais elle sait aussi que sa décision changera sa vie.

Le courage des Gryffondor...le rire d'Harry...son amitié indéfectible...les repas chez les deux amants quand Ron était en mission...les débats politiques avec Drago...tout ça s'est envolé quand la porte de la jolie maison blanche des Potter Malfoy s'est refermée derrière Drago. L'un après l'autre ils ont quitté la maison...

_Son enterrement. Le peuple qui en veut un grand, majestueux, un mémorial immense. Mais le blond qui refuse. Argue que ce n'est pas le souhait d'Harry. Il fait jouer ses droits d'époux. C'est la seule fois où il semble encore en vie. La colère du Ministre, des Weasley, des sorciers. Mais il tient bon. Pour Harry. Parce qu'il l'aime...parce que c'est un moyen de lui dire je t'aime..._

_Et la pluie qui bat son corps...le cercueil blanc qui s'enfonce sous la terre, rejoindre ses parents...Hermione à ses côtés...elle seule est venue...la seule qui ait toléré leur amour...Mais maintenant elle n'a plus rien à tolérer...Maintenant ils ne peuvent que pleurer et hurler à s'en déchirer la voix. A se briser. Parce qu'il est parti..._

Ils arrivent au bout de la place, vers cette aire de transplanage apprêtée à une seule destination : Azkaban. Mais avant d'embarquer..avant d'aller dans l'antre glacial de ces murs de pierre...il faut un dernier baiser...un envol...celui d'une âme arrachée...

_« C'est Malfoy qui l'a tué ! Il a du le pousser sur la route ! Notre Harry n'aurait pas traversé sans regarder ! C'est cette sale ordure ! C'est lui l'assassin ! »_

_La peine se traduit-elle par une colère dévastatrice ? Attaque-t-on quand on a mal ? Sommes nous assez malsains pour accuser un homme malheureux ? Malheureux et innocent ? Sommes nous assez cruels et rancuniers pour attendre la mort du protecteur pour briser l'autre ? D'attendre que Harry meure pour se venger et faire mourir Drago...? Est-ce vraiment de l'amour ? S'ils avaient aimé...alors ils n'auraient pas renié le brun pour son couple...non ?...Ce sont de simples questions. Celles qu'on se pose quand on regarde effarée, comme Hermione, son mari, sa belle-famille s'insurger contre Malfoy alors qu'on vient de leur annoncer la mort de leur ami. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? La réponse à « Harry est mort » peut décemment être « C'est Drago qui l'a tué ! ». Oui. De l'amour tordu surement. Hermione ne veut pas savoir. Elle veut juste oublier le poids de sa promesse..._

Ils s'arrêtent. Là, debout, grand, drapé dans ses lambeaux noirs, le Détraqueur attend. Le froid qui émane de sa silhouette ténébreuse est délimité par les Patronus qui tournent en cercle. Les Aurors frissonnent et s'empressent d'amener l'accusé jusqu'au cercle. Ce dernier reste ailleurs. Comme si savoir que l'on allait lui enlever son âme dans quelques secondes n'avait pas d'importance. Le froid ne mord pas son corps, la peur ne vient pas l'enlacer. Il est si loin...si perdu en lui même...

_« Promets moi. Promets moi que si je disparais, tu prendrais soin de Drago, que tu le protégerais des autres, de tout ceux qui attendent que je meure pour s'attaquer à lui. S'il te plaît Hermione...j'ai besoin de ta parole...»_

_La peur et l'inquiétude dans les prunelles vertes. Et cet amour confiant, si fort, qui illumine son visage quand le blond entre dans la pièce. Et Harry qui lui fait signe de ne rien dire. _

_Alors, quand elle les voit se sourire, tendrement, quand elle voit Drago effleurer la joue d'Harry et lui servir un thé, comme le brun les aime, quand elle voit leur bonheur, elle ne peut que acquiescer et recevoir un regard chargé de reconnaissance de son ami. _

Aujourd'hui, elle a manqué à sa parole. Aujourd'hui elle perd tout honneur. Aujourd'hui Hermione Granger est lâche. Et elle se hait de l'être. Alors, pour ne pas entendre la voix de son ami dans sa tête lui murmurer sa demande, elle se concentre sur les cris de la foule. Même s'ils lui donnent envie de vomir. Et elle se demande si sa place est là, avec cette famille qui prétend aimer le brun mais qui ne respecte pas son choix. Qui ne vient pas en aide à celui qui a rendu heureux Harry. Hermione n'est pas stupide. Elle sait que les Weasley ne sont pas si gentils que ça. La menace susurrée dans son oreille par un ami de Ron le confirme.

Non. Si Hermione Granger ne parle pas, c'est pour la vie naissante dans son ventre. Harry n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle le sacrifie n'est-ce pas...? Le brun aurait été déchiré mais il aurait admis qu'elle avait peu de chance de sauver Drago et que mieux valait garder le bébé en sécurité. N'est-ce pas ? Elle doute. Car elle sait que le brun aimait si fort...est-ce qu'il la détestera d'avoir laisser mourir son amant sans rien faire ?...Elle a peur. Et elle ne sait pas quoi faire...

_Il n'arrive pas à dormir. Comment le pourrait-il ? L'image du brun le hante. Ses nuits ne sont que pleurs et cris. Il appelle sans relâche le brun. Mais jamais plus Harry ne viendra en courant le consoler. Jamais...Et il hurle. Désespéré. Malheureux. Amoureux. Seul. _

_Ses remords le ronge, il s'accuse, il s'en veut tellement...Si seulement...Harry serait encore là...Et rien que cette pensée lui transperce le coeur si violemment qu'il suffoque. Merlin...il aurait suffit de si peu..._

Patrik Malone regarde la scène, de sa rangée. Ils sont une petite trentaine, en cercle autour du Détraqueur, protégés par les Patronus. Soit disant au cas où l'accusé tenterait de s'enfuir. Comme s'il en avait l'envie ! Comme s'il avait l'air de réaliser où il était ! Patrik était l'Auror qui avait annoncé sans délicatesse la mort du jeune Potter à Drago Malfoy. Et même s'il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de chose, jamais il n'oublierait ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux du blond. Comme si ils cessaient juste de le voir, de briller. Comme s'ils s'effaçaient de ce monde. Un voile qui s'abat sur les prunelles. Et cette douleur hurlante...Il frissonna. Encore aujourd'hui il en rêve. Ces yeux gris hantés par ce chagrin sans nom...Il sait bien que Drago Malfoy n'a rien fait. Un coupable n'aurait pas autant souffert. Ni paru surpris. Et il n'aurait pas ouvert la porte, sans se méfier. Non. Comme il sait que aujourd'hui il ne rend pas justice, il tue juste un homme désespéré. C'est eux les assassins...Ceux qui tuent le seul capable d'aimer réellement le jeune héros...Le seul qui ait vu Harry avant Potter...Et aujourd'hui, il va mourir. Et Patrik Malone ne peut que serrer les dents, révolté. Parce que aujourd'hui personne n'a le droit de parler, de protester. Les ordres sont clairs. Et les sanctions terribles. Il a honte. Honte de ce peuple qui lynche un innocent, honte de ce ministère si hypocrite, de toutes ces personnes disant aimer le jeune brun alors qu'elles ne le connaissaient pas. Honte de lui. A en vomir.

Mais il ne bouge pas. Le seul homme qui était courageux est mort il y a quelques semaines.

_Les cadres vont s'écraser violemment contre le mur. Le verre explose, mille reflets. Et les photos s'étalent par terre, autour du corps recroquevillé. Il ne peut plus...le visage souriant de son amant le hante. Il ne peut plus...cette maison est chargée d'eux...de lui...de souvenirs. _

_Et ces souvenirs le brûlent. Le rendent fou...et peu à peu, Drago perd la raison...quitte la réalité...pour se laisser consumer par ses souvenirs..._

Il entre dans le cercle, sans regarder. Il fait les derniers pas mécaniquement. La foule s'écrie. Enfin ! Enfin l'acte final ! La mise à mort ! Quel délicieux spectacle...!

Les Aurors affichent un sourire mauvais. Et les Weasley un sourire satisfait.

Oui. Le rideau va bientôt se refermer...la journée touche à sa fin..

_« Harry...pardon...pardon...promis...je voulais pas...je suis désolé...Harry...Harry...reviens...s'il te plaît...reviens...j'ai peur...Harry...» _

_Ses balbutiements apeurés, larmoyants. Enfantins. Il est déjà parti. Il murmure inlassablement ses prières. Mais personne le les entend. _

Le Détraqueur glisse jusqu'à lui, suintant l'excitation morbide.

_« Tu sais...je t'aime...reivens...Je t'aime...tu sais hein...? Tu le sais hein...je suis désolé...»_

_Un enfant perdu. Abandonné. Tourmenté. _

_Et il glisse lentement...vers la folie..._

Hermione pleure, silencieusement. Elle n'y arrive pas...elle n'arrive pas à savoir quoi faire...pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione Granger n'a pas de réponse...

_« Je le pensais pas...promis...arrête maintenant Harry...réveille toi...reviens...c'est pas drôle...»_

_Les intonations enfantines. Les bras autour des genoux, il se balance. Absent._

_Et il pleure, sans s'en rendre compte._

Patrik Malone a le coeur au bord des lèvres. La joie de ses collègues lui donne envie de fermer les yeux et d'oublier la laideur de ce monde. De ne pas se dire qu'il a été complice à cette comédie. Qu'il n'a pas le sang de cet homme sur les mains.

_La lame s'enfonce, doucement. C'est si facile...comme s'il n'y avait aucune résistance...la peau s'ouvre..le sang coule...il est fasciné...est-ce que la douleur s'en va avec ?..._

_Il ne sent rien...rien...son corps est déconnecté...seule la poigne incandescente de sa douleur arrive à le toucher..._

La foule hurle. Les visages exultant, les rires malsains, les enfants qui s'abreuvent de ces images...l'homme a-t-il vraiment évolué ?...

_Il se gratte la joue machinalement. Sa barbe est longue et crasseuse. Ça va faire trois semaines qu'il n s'est pas lavé. Quelle importance ? Il ne s'est pas non plus changé. A quoi bon ? _

_Une loque. Voilà ce qu'il est. Il se traîne dans le couloir, atone, épuisé. Un des rares moments de lucidité. Où la réalité l'effleure. La soif le tenaille, alors il descend chercher un verre. Mais dans le couloir il y a ce miroir. Quand il passe devant, ce n'est pas sa silhouette amaigrie et sale qui se reflète, mais deux émeraudes accusatrices._

_« C'est toi qui m'as tué Drago »_

_Et il hurle. _

Le Détraqueur l'attrape, pose ses mains sans chair sur ses épaules. Lentement il s'abaisse, son râle putride résonnant dans le soudain silence. La foule s'est tue. Pour apprécier pleinement la scène. Le baiser final. Quel romantique ce dramaturge.

_Et il y a ces premiers souvenirs...ceux du bonheur...de l'amour..._

_« Drago ? _

_- Mh ?_

_- Embrasse moi.»_

_Un léger sourire. Et le blond se penche..._

Le silence.

Pesant. Étouffant.

Et quand le Détraqueur se redresse, il n'y a pas un bruit.

Puis un corps qui tombe, avec grâce. Qui s'affaisse.

Son bruit feutré.

Et les sanglots d'une femme au loin qui résonne étrangement dans ce silence de plomb.

Les premiers murmures. Les yeux écarquillés des enfants.

Et l'explosion. L'hystérie joyeuse.

Deux Aurors qui s'approchent, retirent le corps. Ils cherchent un pouls. Mais il n'y en a pas. La stupeur sur leurs traits. Un baiser ne devrait pas tuer ! La panique vite camouflée sur un signe du chef des Aurors. Et la foule ne se rend compte de rien.

La mascarade est sauve.

Alors on relève le corps, en prétextant un évanouissement. On le transporte près d'un médecin qui a l'habitude de vérifier l'état de santé des prisonniers après le baiser. Mais là...il ne peut qu'attester de la mort du blond. Faire semblant de le soigner pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Puis un jeune Auror s'approche. C'est à lui de transplaner sur la plage où se trouve la barque pour aller à Azkaban. Sous les hourras de la foule, il soulève le corps avec sa baguette.

Il fait un dernier signe de la tête en souriant...( 1 )

« NON ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ça ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

La voix amplifiée fait cesser tout bruit. D'un bloc, les sorciers se tournent vers celle ou celui qui a osé protester.

Hermione Granger voit des centaines de paires de yeux se tourner vers elle, avec mépris et incompréhension.

Et elle sent la main qui lui broye son épaule. D'un mouvement sec elle se dégage, sans un regard pour sa belle-famille qui la regarde, en colère et ébahie.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit. Drago est innocent et vous le savez. Harry est mort par accident. Il pensait à autre chose et...il n'a pas..regardé...c'était un accident. Drago n'y est pour rien. Vous cherchez un coupable ? Vous en voulez un ? Prenez un miroir. Et admirez-vous. Vous qui vous targuez d'aimer Harry, l'avez-vous soutenu quand il est tombé amoureux de Drago ? Avez-vous accepté que son bonheur puisse être avec lui ? L'avez-vous serré dans vos bras quand il s'éveillait la nuit en hurlant, suite à ses cauchemars ? Avez-vous été avec lui la veille de la Bataille Finale ? Avez-vous entendu ses cris ? Ses peurs ? Vous avez mis un enfant sur un champ de bataille. Vous l'avez brisé. Mais Drago a été là pour Harry. A chaque instant. Il l'a soutenu, l'a aimé, la fait rire. Lui a fait comprendre que la vie en valait la peine. Qu'il était Harry avant d'être une image. C'est vous qui avez tué Harry. Avec vos préjugés, votre haine, vous les avez empêchés de vivre sereinement. C'est ça qui les faisait se disputer comme tout les couples. Vous prétendez faire ça pour Harry ? Harry aurait voulu que Drago soit soutenu, qu'il ne sombre pas dans la folie, qu'il soit aimé. Harry aurait voulu que Drago vive...parce qu'il l'aimait. Et Merlin sait que Drago aimait Harry ! »

Elle s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle. La foule est suspendue à ses mots dans un silence étrange. Elle sent la haine, la colère grondante qui va bientôt réapparaître. Elle doit vite parler. Vite parler pour tenir sa promesse. Et sauver Drago.

« Tout les matins, Drago se levait avant Harry et préparait le petit déjeuner. Il mettait deux sucres dans le café, choisissait le croissant le plus tendre, tartinait deux tartines de confiture à la framboise. Puis il montait un plateau dans la chambre et Harry se réveillait. Et Harry déjeunait là, avec Drago qui picorait ses tartines. Ils aimaient ce moment le matin...c'était leur moment à eux. Les quelques fois où je suis allée chez eux, j'ai entendu leurs rires et leurs murmures d'amour. J'ai vu Drago s'inquiéter quand Harry ne rentrait pas à l'heure, j'ai vu Harry croiser le regard de Drago et se lever pour l'étreindre parce qu'il avait perçu sa tristesse. J'ai vu un couple qui s'aimait. Qui s'aime. Par delà la mort. Et j'ai promis à mon meilleur ami de protéger Drago. Alors je vais le faire. Parce qu'ils m'ont toujours ouvert leur porte. Parce que je les aime. Tout les deux. »

La fin approche. Quelques visages semblent hésiter. D'autres sont juste...impassibles. Et elle perçoit la colère de Ron. Mais aussi son malaise. Le malaise de toute la foule l'emplit. Parce que ses mots ont touché. Parce qu'ils sont vrais.

« Laissez moi prendre son corps et l'enterrer près d'Harry. »

Halètement collectif.

Que...? s'interroge la foule.

Comment...? s'alertent les Aurors.

« Le jour de mon 26ème anniversaire, Harry m'a offert un bracelet. Dessus il y avait deux perles. Une verte et une grise. Chacune était remplie par un peu de magie des deux. Un peu d'amour. J'ai senti la perle verte devenir froide il y a quelques semaines. Et il y a quelques minutes, la perle grise a cessé d'être chaude. Drago n'a pas survécu au baiser n'est-ce pas...? »

Sa voix se brise sur les derniers mots, prenant un accent suppliant. Mais devant le silence des Aurors, elle ferme les yeux.

« Bien. Je refuse que mon ami soit enterré comme un criminel. Qu'il n'ait pas de sépulture.»

Sa voix est ferme. Pourtant tout se bouscule en elle. La peur du rejet de sa famille adoptive. La peur de cette foule qui la dévisage. La peur pour son enfant. La fierté d'agir. L'amour pour Harry. Le soulagement d'avoir agit. Et l'incertitude. A-t-elle vraiment fait le bon choix ?

Elle descend alors les marches, une à une, dans le silence. Ron essaie de la retenir en lui attrapant le bras, mais un seul regard suffit pour que le roux la lâche. Elle ira jusqu'au bout. Pour Harry et Drago. Pour eux. Et elle retient ses larmes. Ne pas penser que le blond est mort...que ses deux amis sont partis...qu'elle est seule...non..il y a le bébé dans son ventre...pour lui aussi, elle doit le faire.

La foule s'écarte, religieusement, avec ….respect ? Elle ne comprend pas. Ces gens étaient là à hurler de joie quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais les premiers cris l'informent que l'idée n'a pas changé. Il faut toujours un coupable. On essaye alors de l'agripper, de la frapper. Elle entend Ron crier. Mais elle n'a pas besoin de lui. D'un mouvement souple, elle sort sa baguette. Ne pas oublier qu'elle connaît plus de sorts que la majorité des sorciers. Un champ de protection vient l'entourer, forçant les gens à s'écarter. Sa progression est lente, difficile. Des sorts rebondissent sur la sphère, de plus en plus puissants. Mais elle ne faiblit pas. Non. Jusqu'au bout.

Immobiles, fascinés par cette femme qui traverse cette immense mer déchaînée, les Aurors ne font rien. Ils la voient braver, impassible, cette cohue qui veut la déchirer. Et quand elle arrive devant eux, sortant de la foule et passant les limites de sécurité avec facilité, ils ne réagissent pas. Parce que c'est Hermione Granger, éminente conseillère au Département de la Magie Ancienne et qu'elle maitrise des sorts dont ils n'ont même pas idée. Parce que sa détermination est implacable et qu'elle les toise de ses yeux chocolatés glacés.

Contre les barrières de sécurité, la foule se déchaîne, tentant de briser, de passer, d'empêcher. Ils hurlent aux Aurors de réagir. Ils font trembler les barrières.

Joseph Grez, Chef des Aurors, brillant sorcier qui n'avait eu aucun scrupule à participer à cette comédie, ne comptait pas flancher et laisser cette femme avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Et pourtant...

« Donnez moi Drago.»

Il ne pensait pas voir un jour une telle force de volonté. Cette femme n'attendait aucunement son accord. Elle ne venait pas demander. Elle ne venait pas exiger. Elle venait prendre.

« Non. Veuillez retournez hors du champ de protection Mademoiselle Granger. Il ne vous appartient pas d'avoir monsieur Malfoy. »

Il a prit sa voix de Chef, celle à laquelle personne ne désobéit. Mais la jeune femme ne fait que lever les yeux vers lui. Et il comprend qu'elle est prête à se battre.

D'un signe de tête, il appelle des hommes pour la saisir. L'hésitation de ces derniers est flagrante mais ils obéissent. Hermione ne fait que sortir sa baguette d'un mouvement vif, traçant un demi cercle qui fait se figer les ''renforts''.

Sans un mot, elle s'avance vers le corps maintenu par les deux Aurors. Aucun ne bouge. Elle saisit doucement son ami. Une larme coule sur sa joue en voyant le visage éteint du blond. Mort.

Elle se retourne vers l'escalier au loin. Par dessus la foule qui s'agite avec véhémence, elle voit une ligne de roux qui la regarde avec mépris. Même Ron...

Fermant les yeux elle se concentre et disparaît dans un pop sonore.

Et la foule continue de hurler.

Et les Aurors restent immobiles.

Patrik Malone sourit.

Les Weasley se jurent de lui faire regretter. Aucun remords.

Oui.

Rien ne change.

Mais qu'importe.

Qu'importe parce qu'au même moment, une tombe est ouverte, un cercueil est incanté, et un corps va se poser doucement, délivré.

Qu'importe parce qu'Harry et Drago sont ensemble. Qu'importe.

Elle a tenu sa promesse.

Et maintenant, reniée de tous, même des siens, elle sait qu'elle va devoir se cacher dans le monde moldu, élever son enfant seule.

Mais elle sait aussi qu'elle ne sera pas seule. Deux hommes qui se tiennent la main la regardent de la cime des nuages. Et ils la remercient en souriant...

Il ne lui restera que des souvenirs...

_**Fin ( première version )**_

* * *

_**(1 ) **_Ici commence la fin 1. Je poste les deux fins séparément pour ne pas mélanger et parce que pour moi, elles s'expriment vraiment différemment et je tiens à ce que la lecture de la deuxième fin se fasse à la suite immédiate de la première fin, ce qui ''gâcherait'' un peu pour moi. Suffit juste de faire Next =P

Je vous retrouve en bas de la deuxième fin pour le dernier blabla et pour les « ce n'est qu'un au revoir » habituels =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla Léger : **Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous avez bien suivi \o/ et que vous venez lire la deuxième version de la fin qui ne diffère finalement que sur un point. Je reprends le dernier paragraphe pour bien resituer.  
Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse voir

* * *

**SECONDE FIN :**

Puis un jeune Auror s'approche. C'est lui de transplaner sur la plage o se trouve la barque pour aller Azkaban. Sous les hourras de la foule, il soulève le corps avec sa baguette. Il fait un dernier signe de la tête en souriant...( 2 )

Et disparaît dans un pop sonore.

Longtemps après quand la foule s'est dispersée, quand le silence a envahi la place, quand les gens sont rentrés chez eux, satisfaits du spectacle du jour, une silhouette emmitouflée sort discrètement d'une maison. Avec précaution, elle referme la porte derrière elle. Sortant du jardin, elle avance dans la campagne sur quelques centaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter. Regardant bien autour d'elle, elle jeta un sort de silence. Puis une gerbe dorée fusa de sa baguette, perçant l'obscurité épaisse de la nuit. Les étincelles formèrent une carte du pays. D'un murmure, elle fit jaillir un fil rouge qui alla effleurer une perle grise avant d'aller s'enrouler en un point sur une plage des côtes de l'ouest.  
Les falaises Hysten. Un lieu perdu et magnifique dans sa nature sauvage et sombre. La plage des falaises où une barque noire amène les prisonniers Azkaban.

Un simple amoncellement de terre au sommet de la falaise, parmis tant d'autres. Ceux qui n'ont pas pris la barque. Et pour viter de surcharger les cimetières déjà pleins de la prison, ce cimetière sauvage où sont abandonnés quelques uns.

La terre est encore meuble sur la dernière tombe. Doucement elle se scinde en deux d'un sort. Elle reflue sur les côtés, laissant apparaître un corps qui n'a pas encore été attaqué par les vers. Le cadavre est doucement lévité . Et disparaît dans un pop avec la silhouette.

_Cimetière de Godric Hollow's._

_Tombe de Harry James Potter cotoyant celle de James et Lily Potter._

Marbre blanc qui luit faiblement dans la nuit sous les toiles. Soulevée, la plaque de plusieurs kilos laisse s'ouvrir le caveau deux places.  
La silhouette se dirige vers un chêne majestueux qui trône au milieu du cimetière. Elle s'incline devant lui avant de lancer un sort pour découper une large branche et de la poser silencieusement terre. La baguette se lève, danse d'un gracieux mouvement et laisse une traînée bleue sur son passage. Ballet de magie. Les fils bleus vont s'enrouler autour de la branche avant de la déformer, la modelant peu peu pour laisser place un simple cercueil où un feu bleu vient graver D.M sur le dessus.

Un cercueil qui va se poser doucement dans le caveau, voisin d'un cercueil blanc. La tombe qui se referme. Une rose rouge abandonnée sur la stèle.

_Ici reposent Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy, qui s'aimèrent par delà la haine._

Et la porte du Terrier se referma doucement dans la nuit sur un murmure lancé vers le ciel.

"Je suis désolée...je ne peux faire que ça...soyez heureux..."

* * *

_"Drago ?_  
_- Mh ?_  
_- Si un jour je meurs, promets moi de vivre._  
_- Ça tombe mal, ce n'est pas mon intention. C'ets pour ça que j'ai toujours une pingle empoisonnée dans ma manche au cas où tu aurais l'idée stupide de me quitter._  
_- Drago ?_  
_- Quoi ?_  
_- Je t'aime._  
_- Ça tombe bien cette fois. Parce que moi aussi." _

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Voilà :D Mes deux fins. Elles diffèrent peu puisque Harry et Drago reposent ensemble au final mais je voulais insister sur le courage ou ''lâcheté'' d'Hermione. Comment la menace qui pèse sur elle la fait agir. Et comment aussi réagirait le peuple. La fin la plus cohérente pour moi est la seconde mais j'aime assez la un parcequ'il y a tout ce développement, cette opposition d'Hermione à la foule. M'enfin. ce n'est que mon humble avis =)

J'espère que cet OS à deux fins vous a plu =)

Bisous

A la prochaine ;D

Angie


End file.
